Opposites Attract
by ChanSiuMing
Summary: This saying has been said many times by many people. Perhaps it will prove true in the case of Aang ans Toph. But with both so shy in terms of romantic relationships, how will one possibly bloom?


Hiya

Hiya! I'm Chan Siu Ming! (Not really, my real name is Haley.) Hmm, so yes, thanks for stopping by. Hope you enjoy the fic. As always, I love to be critiqued or handed ideas for future chapters—people get writers block, you know! This is a Toph/Aang fic. Yay.

"Blah" --Regular speech

"_Blah" _ --Thoughts

_Blah _ -- Most likely a flashback, unless otherwise noted within the story. (I'm discrete like that.)

On with the show!

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

_Chan Siu Ming _

* * *

Perched contentedly on their rock, the pair held each other closely under the full Autumn moon. Giving a small sigh, Aang ran his fingers through the dark-haired girl's hair snuggled against him. Gently grasping the girl's chin, he lightly pulled her to face himself. The girl blushed under the Avatar's intense gaze and attempted to look away in vain. Aang pulled Katara back slowly to be face to face with himself. Katara pressed her lips fully against Aang's.

- - - - - - - - -

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Toph sat up quickly, grasping the covers about her as a rudimentary shield. Gasping for breath, she hastily wiped the sweat from her brow. The soft earth from the clay pot opposite from Toph flew to her, hardening with the closing of her fist. Anger engulfed her, causing her to shake. The floating soil softened once more falling onto the wooden floor.

Now covering her face with her hands, a slow steady stream of tears began to seep through Toph's eyes. Toph felt like scratching her eyes out. _"It's not I'd need them anyway…" _She sulked to herself. Her breath hitched when the door to her room began to slide open. "Toph, we heard you scream. Are you al-" the intruder began.

Bending the soft pile of earth once more, she threw it at her intruder. The dark form's backside collided with the hard flooring. The intruder began waving their hands in defense calling out to Toph to stop, seeing as she had prepared another round of earth to bend.

"Toph! TOPH!" They yelled in unison.

"It's us," Katara said softly, wiping the dirt from her face. It was an excellent shot, "Are you alright?" Toph's face flushed as she quickly began wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks. Opting for the 'nightmare' bid, the others dispersed, biding her goodnight as they left.

Toph plopped back onto her back, picking her nose as she did. Finding gold, she flicked it out of the window. _"I hope he didn't see me crying…" _Sighing, she turned onto her right side, her arm tucked beneath her head for an organic pillow.

In her entire life, Toph had never seen the light of day. That is, with her eyes at least. For the past week she had been baffled as to why she had been granted the gift of sight for a mere few minutes. And what she had seen had not been the sight she had exactly wanted should said event ever occur…

_Appa grunted as Toph picked through his coarse mane with his giant grooming comb. Apologizing, she continued with her task. Aang had asked her to test it out; he had found it in a local market that day. Toph had been more than happy to oblige._

_For the past few months, Toph had started taking a liking to the young lad. Any task he needed done she had tried to help with. Combing a giant buffalo animal thing wouldn't be that hard, would it? Wrong. _

_Hitting a snag in his fur, Appa groaned in pain, flailing his head back and forth. The comb slipped from Toph's small hands. "Dammit, Appa!" Carefully minding her step, Toph tried to find the break in the vibrations of the earth to locate the comb. Apparenly not paying enough attention, a small triangle of ground broke free._

"_Stupid cliff!" She bellowed, trying to grab hold of the dirt wall, to slow her speed. Landing bluntly, Toph stumbled to her feet. Holding her head, colors started to leak in. Blurry at first, then crystal clear. "What the hell?" she said, taking in her surroundings quickly._

"_Did you hear something?" That was Katara's voice. Bending a boulder, Toph dove behind it. Peeping through a tiny hole in the rock, she blushed as Aang was staring at her, well, the rock. _

"_I don't remember that being there…" He started. _

"_What were you saying before?" Katara asked. Aang grasped Katara's chin, and pulled her to face himself. He began to say something, and to Toph's dismay, she could not make out what exactly they were conversing about. Her eyes widened as she saw their faces collide. _

_It went dark. Toph slumped to the ground, holding her face in her hands. Letting out a depressive sigh, she bended the earth and sank into a deep hole. All she wanted to do was hide…_

"I can't get that image out of my head," She said to herself out loud, "Why must I be burdened with such an affliction as this?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang turned restlessly in his bed. The past week's events had thrown him into a stupor. He had feelings for Katara, but more on a sister-brother type relationship. Ever since her physical attack on his lips, he had avoided Katara to the best of his ability. Not an easy task when flying hundreds of miles in the air on a flying animal for certain.

Turning onto his stomach, the tattooed boy folded his arms under his chin, thinking. _"Why would she do that?" _He thought. "AHHH!" He cried out, off guard. Katara was knocking softly on his sliding door.

Granting her admission, she entered quietly and sat cross-legged across from him. Neither said anything for a moment, until finally, "Aang, why are you so awkward now? We used to be the closest of friends. Now you find excuses to leave my side. Have I done something wrong?"

The young Avatar said nothing. Instead he looked to the sky through his open window, hoping Avatar Roku would magically appear to take him to the spirit world, away from this conversation. "N-No. You've done nothing wrong," He began.

"Then why all the aversion?" She said, flustered. Katara blushed slightly, "It's okay if you're shy…we don't have to rush into anything."

"Eh?" Aang replied, a curious look forming on his face, "'Rush into anything'?"

"Well yes," She said mater-of-factly, "We're together aren't we? You kissed me…"

At this, Aang sat up. He stared at her, she faltered under his gaze, "I did not." In a rush, he explained his love for her, but his un-love for her. With each passing word, Katara felt as if she were being slapped. This whole time, there whole journey, he had acted as though he liked her in _that_ way. Had he really been toying with her emotions the whole time?

Katara huffed, and ran from the room, completely embarrassed. Aang sighed, and returned to his musings. _"Girls are so odd."_

* * *

Eh. Not a great first chapter. Review anyway, please. Lemons will be your reward if I make it far enough. I see no need to write if there is no proof that anyone is reading. So logical, no? Mmmmkay. Review and I'll update. Ideas and thoughful critiques welcome as well. Kthxbai!


End file.
